A and K Chapter 41: Last Battle Upon Us
The two come out from the small tunnel, that had quickly turned into an air vent as they crawled closer. Kei jiggled the entrance to it open, and the two kept going. Eventually, they ended up in an empty hallway. No camera lined the halls. Kei: I think we’re in the right place. HJ: I honestly expected cameras and lasers...Mostly lasers. Kei: Perhaps he’s slipping up. Or he didn’t expect anyone to get this far with the security has. But that distraction out front should give us exactly what we need to move without worry. HJ: Yeah, let’s hope we can get to him before he finds us out. The two take off down the hallway. It doesn’t take them long to soon reach a grand door. Kei: Well then, shall we knock? HJ: if by “knock” you mean me kicking the door down, then thank you. Kei: I was thinking more of icing it over and kicking it to pieces, you? HJ: … I love that idea. Fitting of my abilities HJ’s armagus encased it’s blade with ice, readying it he quickly strikes the ground by the door. Causing ice to freeze it over, readying himself he quickly kicks the door. The door crumbles to bits, and sitting there, is Kon. Kon: What took you so long? The entrance from the door to where he sat was long indeed. Plenty of room for a crowd to easily stretch themselves out. Kon sat on a throne he had made for himself. HJ: … Compensate much? Kon: Great place for a final fight, don’t you think? HJ: ...I’ll admit even a lab with tons of hanging corpses was better than a big empty room. You are truly compensating Kon: Aw, I’m sad, you didn’t like the room I made just for you HJ. I waited for the day you would eventually track me down, and prepared this just for you. HJ: … (to Kei) does he ever shut up? Kei: (to HJ) does he sound like he’s going to stop? Kon: I see you men are clearly not in the mood to have conversation. I’m so...disappointed. HJ: The fact you’re gloating with your overcompensating room is irritating Kon: Oh, you think so? HJ: Oh I dunno… How about (readies himself) yes?! Lasers come up from the floor creating a makeshift cage around them. Kei: What was that about lasers? HJ: Oh ha ha… I at least got a means of a cancellation attempt…! HJ soon attempts to use his armagus blade to reflect the lasers, similar to sunlight bouncing off of a mirror. The attempt works, but Kon presses a button and a wall pops up in between them, bouncing the laser into the roof, causing a part of the roof to crumble. The wall comes back down and the lasers die. Kon: So impatient...but I suppose you get that from your wife… HJ: Kind of… But then again she’s got the fiery temper. I just get the impatience from her. *to Kei* At least we got the lasers Kon: You are a mouthy one. You simply just won’t die, will you? HJ: Tch. You simply won’t stay put to get arrested. Kei: Today you meet your end Kon. Kon: Hmph. Overconfidence will be the end of you. HJ: Look who’s talking. Kon stands up and draws his sword. Kon: If you’re so eager to fight, then I will grant your wish, and grant your death. Kon charges at them with insane speed. Kei prepares his sword for defense, unexpecting his speed. HJ quickly braces himself as well, his blade was in its neutral state, glowing an unnatural shade of blue/green. He grins as he keeps his eyes on Kon. The sword appears from behind in between as Kon appears behind them as the shadow that had been approaching them vanishes. Kon: (sneers) Where are you looking? Kei jumps away. Kei: (Thinking) Tch, guy is hard to follow. HJ: … (quickly snaps around) Be careful… Kon uses his sword as a distraction and he swings his knee into the gut of HJ. HJ: Agh…! Damn you….! Kon vanishes from in front of him. Kei realizes Kon’s idea, and he charges towards HJ, and as a sword comes swinging from behind him. Kei is there to defend him. Kei: Shadows and Illusions, is that all you can do? Kon: Hmph. (Disgruntled) HJ: You caught on, Kei?? Kei: Not so much caught on, as guessed. Kon has gone for trying to end the fight immediately, seems like he has no interest in drawing this out. HJ: If he wants a quick fight.. I say we draw this as long as we can! Kon: (Evil grin) Like I’m going to give you that chance?! He vanishes again. Kei keeps his back to HJ. Kei: Let’s fight back-to-back, we’ll be able to keep ourselves safe that way. HJ: Yeah, and we can counter any blow he has…! I got a plan to keep him still if he decides to attack me... Kon’s sword comes swinging at Kei, but it fades right through. Kei: He’s playing mind games with us. HJ: ….Worth a shot when he comes up. (to himself) it’s why I went in with a neutral blade… Kei keeps defending, as he sees the sword come again, but it goes right through again. Kei waits for the real one to show himself. HJ: ...screw it…! Kei: Be patient, HJ. I’ll get you a shot. HJ: Thanks… you do know patience ain’t my strong suit... As the next sword comes, Kei feels it to be real. He grabs Kon’s arm and turns his head to HJ. Kei: DO IT! HJ grins widely as he strikes Kon, his blade suddenly glowing blue with ice. HJ: PIERCING ICE! Kei lets go as the strikes hits Kon. He backpedals and winces from the pain he had in his chest. Kon: Tch… HJ quickly follows up and tries to tackle Kon. HJ: Got ya now, dirtbag! Kon sneers as he vanishes again. The sword comes from behind him again, but Kei had already moved to behind HJ to protect him. Kei: We have to stick together here. We can’t be hasty. Kon’s voice seemingly comes from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Kon: Haste makes waste, as they say. I’ll end HJ first, then I’ll end Kei. HJ: Tch, why aim for me? Is it because I’m a cop?! You criminals got law enforcement prejudice issues! Kon: Prejudice? Issues? Easy to say for one who has been stalking me for a while now. HJ: … You made it seem to be the case of prejudice… Tch. Kon: I just want to get the stalker off my tail. And Kei is my enemy as well. You must learn to stop jumping to conclusions so quickly. You’re much too rash. HJ: It runs in the family. Like your quality of egocentric compensation! Kei: HJ, I have an idea. When I say now, stab the ground. HJ: Heh, all right...which element? Kei: Fire, if you please. HJ: All right…! HJ’s blade quickly engulfs itself in flames. Kei looks around and he sees a moving shadow, and he remembers hearing about HJ telling him about the way HJ and Kon fought before, in hopes of learning what he might do. He follows the shadow to right in between them. Kei: HJ, right in between us. Ready? HJ: I’m more than ready…! (quickly readies himself to stab the ground) Kei takes notice of a sword slowly starting to come up from the shadow. Kei: Go for it. HJ: INFERNO! HJ quickly stabs his armagus blade into the ground, many fires start bursting from the stabbing point. The attack forces Kon from the shadow, and throws him into the wall, as he also sustains a few burns from the attack. He lies on the ground. Kei: Approach cautiously. We have no idea what he has left. HJ: ...Right. I’d do my personal precaution to make sure he’s unconscious but I don’t wanna accidentally shoot him. Kei: (Thinking) Accidentally? More like intentionally. Not that I could blame him. The two approach cautiously. Kon: You think I’m so...easily defeated? Kei: Nope. We’re expecting more from you. HJ: Okay good I don't have to shoot the wall. (to Kon) What are you planning... Kon: Like I’m going to tell you. Category:Novel Chapter Category:A and K